nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarenna Duskwailer
Senior-Cadet Zarenna, a Blood Elf is a cadet for the Azerothian Union Air Force. Training to become a pilot, and an officer in the Air Force, she is located in Thunderbluff. Orphaned at the age of 9, she knows very little of her mother, and father. She formed a strong bond with other Blood Elf orphans in Orphanage 08 of the Crossroads. Biography Early life Zarenna was born in Silvermoon City in 2037 to a loving mother, and father. While still too young to remember, she remembered them with great fondness and happiness. Her happy childhood was cut abruptly when they both died in cases labelled "suicide". She was orphaned, and was taken to the 08th Orphanage of Crossroads. 08th Orphanage In the orphanage, she was found to be trained by the Union to be part of a new generation of loyal soldiers. She was placed in a squad with other Blood Elves orphaned under the similar circumstances. As their leader, she became a Senior-Cadet. She and her squad were subjected to abuse by Captain Elias, her superior officer. They were often left without food, exercises deliberately rigged against them, given low quality, and often second-hand equipment. They were given most of the menial jobs and were given no thanks. The abuse reached peak when Lothean fled the orphanage. She was blamed for the incident. After winning a rigged exercise, she and her squad were egged and humiliated, accused of cheating. In the evening, Cedrea attempted to report the abuse and was caught by Elias. Zarenna volunteered to take the blame, and was taken to his office and beaten. The Military Police has got wind of the situation and intervened, saving her life, and convicting the abusive Captain. Officer potential After her wounds were briefly treated, Zarenna was taken to the Maroon Army Headquarters. She was interviewed by General Masioko Mistshield, explaining her life's plights. While sympathising, he has explained that the reason she was called was to further assess her for officer training. Before allowing her to make a decision, he arranged for dinner to be prepared for her, and she meets Lothean also. Lothean explained that he was selected for officer training as well. The two were able to enjoy their dinner, discussing their future. Zarenna spent months being assessed. She took various difficult testings, but Lothean's presence has made her mind at ease. After their assessment, they were returned to the 08th Orphanage to resume their cadet training until graduation. Graduation Personal life As a Blood Elf, Zarenna's aging is slower to that of a Human's. At the age of 29, she is comparable to an 8 or 9 year-old physically. Due to her experiences Zarenna became quick to anger, has abandonment issues, and find difficulty trusting, especially adults. While her trust is hard to come by, those that did manage to befriend her find her loyal. While she gets along well with all of her squadmates, Lothean has been a strong support to her. While she is technically his superior, his advises were useful in the hard times dished out by Captain Elias. It was also through him that she was introduced to the Church of the Holy Light. Parentage Zarenna's parentage has been deemed classified. There are hints of at least descent from one of the cadet branches of a noble family. Nothing concrete can be truly said.Category:Characters Category:Azerothian Category:Blood Elf Category:Orphan Category:Child